Evolved Animals
Evolved Animals is a term from Red Dwarf the Roleplaying Game. Inspired by the existence of The Cat and his people from the television and novel series, as well as the existence of The Dog from the episode "Parallel Universe", the game's creators extrapolated the potential existence of other humanoid races that might have evolved from creatures brought aboard Red Dwarf, or similar ships, and then left to evolve on their own for three million years. For details on "Evolved Cats", please see the pages for The Cat and Felis sapiens. In the Red Dwarf roleplaying game, humans form the baseline for maximum potential in the areas of Agility, Dexterity, Strength, Perception, Intelligence and Willpower. Humans are capable of achieving 6 points in each area; Evolved Animals, due to their natures, have different ability maximums, as explained in each entry below. Evolved Dogs Evolved Dogs (Canis sapiens) are most associated with a particular universe where women are in charge and men can get pregnant. In other words, the universe seen in the episode "Parallel Universe". However, they could presumably exist in other dimensions or parts of space entirely, similarly to the other Evolved Animal races. Dogs are loyal, easy-going and utilitarian creatures, though they tend to do precisely what is asked of them, no more and no less. Extremely sociable by nature, they tend to grow despondent without at least one other character around with whom to relate. Like their primitive ancestors, dogs try to insist upon giving a cursory sniff to the backside of anyone new they meet or when they begin a social situation, just to be certain - though nobody knows of what. Dogs are fun-loving and quite protective of their friends. Once they know how to do a specific task, they rarely forget it, though they may at times forget minor details such as tying shoes or flushing the toilet. Both sexes of dogs have six nipples, though they tend to ignore the erotic potential of such endowments and get straight to the deed at hand. In the game, Dogs have inferior Agility and Intelligence to human (5), but superior Strength and Perception (7). They automatically receive 1 rank in the Awareness and Empathy skills, but suffer a -2 penalty to all Social checks - they are social beings, but not very classy; more the "hang out with the boys" type than the "let's put on a tux and go pal around with royalty" type. Evolved Iguanas Evolved Iguanas (Iguana sapiens) originate from a parallel universe where domestic reptiles are presumably not extinct (as evidenced by Lister's question "What's an Iguana?", though this may simply have been ignorance on Lister's part as Rimmer brought up the subject). Slow, methodical and relaxed by nature, most other races find Iguanas to be inscrutable slobs. Iguanas never give any indication of their feelings, and will remain tight-lipped and enigmatic until and unless they feel the situation warrants sharing personal information. They are never embarrassed, probably because they really don't care what anyone else thinks of them, they tend to live in total messes (iguana quarters are typically compared to a third world trailer park), and they are indifferent to their body odour because they regard it as quite neutral and pleasant smelling. Iguanas are economical when it comes to using words, and yes or no questions are the best to ask for in hopes of receiving an instant reply (and it will almost always be punctuated with "mon" in a West Indies accent). Iguanas have lanky body-builds and large (bulging) eyes, which often have the tendency to look in different directions. Females do have breasts, though these are implied to be very small, and males (possibly both sexes) do at least have hair on their head, though these could instead by dreadlock-like "ropes" of scales. It's unknown if iguanas still lay eggs like their ancestors. Iguanas are naturally skilled climbers and are actually very fond of exploring the unknown, though they never seem surprised by what they find. Some believe the race's slow manner and relaxed attitude is a by-product of their culture's fondness for wacky weed and reggae music - though no-one has ever proven this (or attempted to). In game terms, Iguanas have inferior Dexterity and Intelligence compared to humans (5), but vastly improved Willpower (8). They automatically receive 1 rank in the skills Cool, Resist and Climb, and automatically pass any fear-related Resist check unless the dice roll is boxcars. However, they are still cold blooded and so suffer penalties if the temperature drops below 65F (16c), which causes a -3 penalty to any skill check, or 55F (13C), which also causes them to accrue 1 Wound Level every (Strength score) minutes. Evolved Rabbits Evolved Rabbits (Leoprid sapiens) are derived from the mention in the first episode of the Red Dwarf TV series of a JMC vessel called the S.S. Oregon, which suffered some disaster due to a quarantine failure involving rabbits on board the ship. In the universe of the Evolved Rabbits, the Oregon never made it home and the lagomorphs eventually evolved into a humanoid race, whose combination of high birthrate, opposable thumbs and innate viciousness allowed them to become a warrior race that proceeded to dominate the universe. As with all Evolved Animals, Rabbits look predominantly like humans, but can be told apart from humans by the shape of their ears (longer, thinner and pointed, almost elven) and by their buck-teeth. It's implied they have a tendency towards lean builds and long, strong legs. Rabbits have evolved into a civilisation that bears strong resemblance to a stereotypical Fascist dictatorship, strongly Nazi-flavored, due to their natural tendencies towards no-nonsense efficiency and enjoyment of quality, luxury and organization. Plus the occasional salt lick. Humans have somehow avoided going extinct in their reality, due to domination by the rabbits, but are regarded in their universe as little better than mindless animals, being used for slaves and medical experimentation - this has given rabbits a highly advanced array of medical and cosmetic technology. This has rendered humanity into little more than ignorant savages in their universe. Rabbits are mostly apathetic towards religion; what little they have revolves around the interpretation of ancient animal rights propaganda material and Bugs Bunny cartoons in such a manner that it justifies their "keep humans down" societal ethic. There have been a few rabbits who advocated human rights and were activists of the cause of peaceful coexistence, but these are viciously sought out and neutralised by the Ministry of Ethnic Purity. In the game, Rabbits receive an automatic level in the skills Awareness (due to their keen senses) and to Aesthetics and Seduction (they are highly sexual beings, who have still perfected the arts of reproduction even if their biological processes have slowed down due to their evolution). However, they are so obnoxious and odious they can't even stand each other; they receive a penalty to all Empathy checks; humans are the hardest (-3 penalty), other races less so (-2 penalty), and even other Rabbits are difficult to get on with (-1 penalty). They have drastically inferior Strength (4) and inferior Willpower and Intelligence (5), but far superior Agility and Perception (8). Evolved Rats and Mice Evolved Rats (Rattus sapiens) and evolved Mice (Mus sapiens) are closely related forms of Evolved Animals, and so functionally very similar. They are, in all honesty, probably quite common across the multiverse, due to the tendency for JMC vessels to carry rats and mice for experimental purposes or just as unwanted passengers in the cargo hold. Rats are sneaky, sly and tough, with a fondness for slick hair and 'sharp' clothing. They are very concerned with grooming and hygiene, being known to spend hours preening themselves. They tend to be solitary, but will occasionally group together in small gangs. They tend to be adept at tasks that require dexterity and/or less scupulous skills. Evolved Rats have slightly pointed ears and "Roman" noses. Evolved Mice (Mus sapiens) are shorter than humans and tend to be spry in their youth, becoming more rotund as they age. They are much more social and gregarious than their Rat cousins and tend to be attracted to group settings, inevitably developing a tightly-knit social hierarchy. Mice are as meticulous about grooming as Rats but are generally less fashion-conscious, favouring overalls and sturdy toolbelts to zoot suits. Both Rats and Mice are attracted to shiny objects and sweets, and will never be truly happy unless they have a 'nest'; a personal and private hidey-hole with comfortable bedding and places to hide their various treasures. Both species have the same racial traits; superior Dexterity and Perception (7), greatly inferior Strength (4), and lower than human Intelligence (5). They receive a free rank in both Awareness and Stealth, but need to make a Cool check whenever confronted with any broad, reflective surface (like a mirror) as primitive instincts induce a violent, panic-fuelled attack on the doppelganger. Category:Animals Category:Red Dwarf the Roleplaying Game